Paris 2024
The 2024 Summer Olympics officially known as officially known as the Games of the XXXIII Olympiad (Les Jeux olympiques d'été de 2024) is a planned major international sports event. Due to be held from 26 July – 11 August 2024 in Paris, France. Having previously hosted the 1900 and the 1924 Summer Olympics, Paris will become the second city after London (1908, 1948 and 2012) to host the Olympic Games three times. 2024 will also mark the centennial of the 1924 Summer Olympics, which were held in the same city, and was the last time Paris held the Olympic Games. Bidding to host the Games started in 2015 with five candidate cities in contention, but Hamburg, Rome and Budapest withdrew, leaving Paris and Los Angeles as the remaining candidates. On 11 July, a proposal to elect the 2024 and 2028 Olympic host cities at the same time was approved by an Extraordinary IOC Session on 11 July 2017 in Lausanne. On 31 July 2017, the IOC made a deal with Los Angeles to host the 2028 Summer Olympics, which made Paris the host of the 2024 Summer Olympics. The formal announcement of the hosts for both Olympiads took place at the 131st IOC Session in Lima, Peru, on 13 September 2017. Bidding process Paris, Hamburg, Budapest, Rome and Los Angeles were the five candidate cities. However, the process was hit by withdrawals, with political uncertainty and cost cited as deterring bidding cities. Hamburg withdrew its bid on 29 November 2015 after holding a referendum. Rome withdrew its bid on 21 September 2016 citing fiscal difficulties.Rome 2024 Olympic bid collapses in acrimony at BBC News. Retrieved 21 September 2016. On 22 February 2017, Budapest withdrew its bid after a petition against the bid collected more signatures than necessary for a referendum. Following these withdrawals, the IOC Executive Board met in Lausanne, Switzerland to discuss the 2024 and 2028 bid processes on 9 June 2017. The International Olympic Committee formally proposed electing the 2024 and 2028 Olympic host cities at the same time in 2017, a proposal which was approved by an Extraordinary IOC Session on 11 July 2017 in Lausanne. The IOC set up a process where the LA and Paris 2024 bid committees, and the IOC held meetings to discuss who would host in 2024 and who would host in 2028. Following the decision to award the 2024 and 2028 games simultaneously, Paris was understood to be the preferred host for the 2024 Games. On 31 July 2017, the IOC announced Los Angeles as the sole candidate for the 2028 games, opening Paris up to be confirmed as hosts for the 2024 Games. Both decisions were ratified at the 131st IOC Session on 13 September 2017. Sports In 2007, the IOC established the concept of Olympics including 28 sports: 25 permanent 'core' sports with 3 additional sports selected for each individual Games. On 8 September 2013, IOC added wrestling to the Olympic programme for the 2020 and 2024 Games, representing one of these additional sports.13 FILA (now known as United World Wrestling) changed freestyle and Greco-Roman wrestling weight classes for men and decreased to 6 categories in order to add more weights for women.14 However, in August 2016, the IOC added five sports to the 2020 Olympics, with plans to separately evaluate the existing 28 sports.15 No indication was given how this would affect the number of sports in 2024. The Paris organizers are also in discussions with the IOC and various professional eSport organizations to introduce eSports as a medal-winning sport during the Olympics. Tony Estanguet of the Paris committee said that introducing eSports would help to make the Olympics more relevant to the younger generations: "The youth, yes they are interested in esport and this kind of thing. Let's look at it. Let's meet them. Let's try if we can find some bridges."16 The final decision as to whether video games will be featured in the 2024 Olympics will be made in 2020.17 During the Lima Session, the IOC approved the Rio 2016 sports program for Paris 2024. New sports will be chosen during the 134th IOC Session in 2019 in Milan, Italy.1819 The 2024 Summer Olympic programme would feature 28 sports encompassing 306 events. The number of events in each discipline is noted in parentheses. Venues Grand Paris zone Paris Centre zone Versailles zone Provisional football venues *Parc des Princes, 61,338, Paris (4 preliminaries, M/W quarterfinals, finals) *Stade Vélodrome, 67,394, Marseille, (3 preliminaries, M/W quarterfinal, M semi-final) *Parc Olympique Lyonnais, 59,186, Lyon, (3 preliminaries, M quarterfinal, W semi-final, M 3rd place) *Stade Pierre-Mauroy, 50,157, Lille, (3 preliminaries, W quarterfinal, M semi-final, W 3rd place) *Stade Matmut Atlantique, 42,115, Bordeaux, (3 preliminaries, M/W quarterfinal, W semi-final) *Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, 42,000, Saint-Étienne, (8 preliminaries) *Stade de la Beaujoire, 37,473, Nantes, (8 preliminaries) *Allianz Riviera, 35,624, Nice, (8 preliminaries) *Stadium Municipal, 33,150, Toulouse, (8 preliminaries) Marketing Emblem The emblem for the 2024 Summer Olympics and Paralympics was unveiled on 21 October 2019 at the Grand Rex. It is a representation of Marianne, the national personification of France, with a flame formed in negative space by its hair. The emblem also resembles a gold medal. Tony Estanguet explained that the emblem's symbolism was meant to reflect the core concepts of "the power and the magic of the Games", sport, and being "for people". For the first time, the 2024 Summer Paralympics will share the same logo as their corresponding Olympics with no difference, reflecting a shared "ambition" between both events References pt-br:Paris 2024 Category:Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympic Games in Europe Category:France